Hermione's Friendship Problems
by Windrises
Summary: Hermione is best friends with Harry and Ron. However, their friendship is put in danger, thanks to a lack of similar interest and Hermione getting her friends in trouble.


Note: Harry Potter is a book series that was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series that is owned by Warner Bros.

Hermione Granger and her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, finished up their schoolwork for the day. Harry and Ron both looked exhausted, but Hermione look energized. She said, "What a fun day."

Ron had a baffled look on his face, while asking, "Fun? School and fun are never associated with each other."

Hermione replied, "Come on, Weasley. There's no way that you and Harry couldn't of loved the book we had to read."

Ron whined, "It was super boring."

Harry tried to be the peacekeeper, between his two friends, so he said, "The book was okay."

Hermione had an offended look on her face, while facing Harry and asking, "Okay? It was a masterpiece."

Ron faced Harry and asked, "Okay? It was terrible."

Harry had tried to please both his friends, but he accidentally upsetted them. He sighed and said, "I'm afraid I have to side with Ron." Ron started doing a victory dance.

Hermione replied, "Come on, Harry. I thought you appreciated serious, important stuff."

Harry responded, "I do, but the book we read today was a bit bland."

Ron asked, "A bit bland? It felt like reading a box set collection of boredom."

Hermione sighed and asked, "Do you two ever enjoy reading?"

Ron said, "Comic books."

Hermione glared at Ron and asked, "Do you ever read anything sophisticated?"

Harry said, "Comic books have become more mature and complex, over the years."

Hermione sighed and replied, "Whatever." She waved goodbye and walked away.

Ron nudged Harry and asked, "Why was she so angry? We didn't do anything wrong."

Harry replied, "She just gets defensive when people act like books are boring."

Ron said, "For the record, you do think that today's book was a snore fest?" Harry nodded.

The next day, Hermione and her two friends were in study hall. Hermione said, "I finished up five extra credit assignments."

Harry replied, "But there was only one extra credit assignment."

Hermione said, "I dug around and did four extra ones, because I was getting bored."

Ron looked confused, while asking, "You did extra work, for fun?"

Hermione answered, "More or less."

Ron whispered, "Weirdo." Hermione overheard him and angrily glared at him.

Harry said, "Ron, sometimes it feels like you try to make Hermione mad."

Ron replied, "My parents said my most magical ability was never failing to tick the neighbors off."

Harry responded, "My uncle said the same thing about me." Harry and Ron high-fived.

Hermione finished reading a book, but she had a disappointed look on her face. She said, "I've read over twenty different books about Hogwarts' history and I still haven't found out the reason it was named Hogwarts. It makes me so curious."

Ron had a proud look on his face, while saying, "I know the reason."

Hermione had an excited look on her face, while asking, "Really?"

Ron said, "I sure do."

Hermione replied, "Wow, I used to think that you had a simplistic mindset and that you only know the most obvious things."

Severus Snape walked by and said, "That's a perfectly accurate description of him."

Ron replied, "Hey." Snape had a smug smile on his face.

Hermione said, "By the way Mr. Snape, I know I'm not in your class, but I did four extra credit papers that you assigned your students." She handed the papers to Snape.

Snape looked at them and replied, "You have quite the big brain and dedication to your work. It's too bad that you associate with such witless and lazy fools." Snape glared at Harry and Ron, before walking away.

Hermione looked back at her friends and said, "Anyways, what's the reason for the name Hogwarts?"

Ron replied, "This place was named Hogwarts, because the founder hogged up warts."

Hermione angrily stared at Ron and asked, "Do you joke about everything?"

Ron said, "I honestly thought that was the reason."

Hermione replied, "Hogwarts wouldn't be named after such a ridiculous thing."

Ron said, "To be honest, I thought Harry got his last name, because his ancestors created kitchen pots."

Harry asked, "And where do you think your name came from?"

Ron said, "I thought I was named after weasels." Harry chuckled, but Hermione facepalmed. Ron looked around and saw a box of donuts in the garbage can, so he started running to it.

Hermione looked at Harry and asked, "How does that guy get passing grades?"

Harry said, "I know why, but I shouldn't tell you."

Hermione replied, "Come on, Harry. I'm one of your best friends."

Harry said, "Okay then. Ron started getting bad grades, so I suggested that he write his name on other students' assignments."

Hermione had a concerned look on her face, while saying, "Harry, you and Ron have become liars?"

Harry replied, "Don't tell anybody. I would normally never do such a thing, but Ron's like a brother to me. I couldn't let him flunk Hogwarts."

Hermione said, "I'm really sorry Harry, but I'm afraid that I have to tattletale on you."

Harry nervously replied, "Please don't do that."

Hermione said, "You know I'm loyal to the rules. How many assignments has Ron taken credit for?"

Harry nervously replied, "The same number of days that are in a year." Hermione started walking to Albus Dumbledore's office.

Ron returned, with the box of donuts, and asked, "What's going on?"

Harry replied, "We're in trouble."

A few minutes later, Hermione walked back to Harry and Ron and said, "Dumbledore wants to see you. I'm sorry about any punishment he gives you, but I think it's for the best."

Harry and Ron reported to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore said, "I can't believe that you'd do such a thing."

Ron had an excited smile on his face, while saying, "If you can't believe it, that means you think we're innocent."

Dumbledore sternly replied, "I'm afraid that's not the case, Mr. Weasley."

Ron responded, "What a bloody ripoff."

Harry said, "Professor Dumbledore, I believe I deserve the blame for this. I was the one who convinced Ron to take credit for other people's work. I was so concerned about not losing my friend, that I didn't consider the students who weren't getting credit for their work."

Dumbledore replied, "I admire your dedication to your friend."

Ron said, "If you admire us, that means you probably won't punish us."

Dumbledore replied, "Once again, you guessed incorrectly. I can't pretend that I'm any better. I used to do the same thing for my bestie, Grindelwald, and that led to him having a life of fantastic crimes."

Harry nervously asked, "Are we getting expelled?"

Dumbledore said, "You won't get kicked out of Hogwarts forever." Ron started doing a victory dance. Dumbledore said, "However, you're suspended from Hogwarts, for a month."

Harry replied, "Fair enough. Thank you for going easy on us."

Harry and Ron walked back to Hermione. Hermione nervously asked, "What happened?"

Harry said, "We got suspended, for a month."

Hermione replied, "At least you're not getting expelled."

Ron said, "It's still a bad deal."

Harry looked at Hermione and said, "I guess Ron and I won't see you for a month."

Ron said, "You'll probably miss and get super lonely."

Hermione replied, "I'm planning on reading sixty books, so I think I'll have enough company."

Harry asked, "Sixty books?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Two for each day."

Ron whispered, "Weirdo."

Hermione whispered, "Immature goofball."

Harry had to go back to his uncle's house. Uncle Vernon was upset about Harry getting in trouble, at school. Vernon said, "You and your corrupt friends are always getting into magical problems. I'm ashamed of you. You'll have to stay in your bedroom, for the entire month."

Harry thought of a sneaky way, to avoid a month of misery. He said, "Uncle Vernon, since you're so mad at me, it might be best if I stay at a friend's house. That way, you won't have to pay for my meals."

Vernon got excited at the thought of saving money, so he said, "Start packing."

Harry was sent to Ron's house. Harry said, "Ron, thanks for letting me stay here."

Ron replied, "No problem, bro. Did you bring the blankets I asked for?"

Harry said, "Yes." Ron took all of Harry's blankets. Harry asked, "Can I have one?"

Ron looked at the blankets and said, "You only brought five, so sharing is going to be difficult."

Harry replied, "I understand." Harry didn't actually understand. He was just being nice.

Meanwhile, Hermione was excited about all of her schoolwork and all of the books that she was planning on reading. She thought that it would be a month of fun. She finished up two of the sixty books and wanted to share her thoughts about them, but she had no friends to talk to. She looked around her study hall room and didn't anybody that she was buddies with. She whispered, "This is my first school day, without goofy Ron and pushover Harry. I shouldn't be lonely." She started reading another book.

By the end of the first week, Hermione had finished twenty five of the books. She wasn't planning on reading that many, but she was so lonely and bored, that she didn't know what else to do. While walking to her room, she passed by Snape. She said, "Mr. Snape, could I have some more extra credit assignments? I'd really like to do some more."

Snape replied, "Be honest about yourself, Granger. You don't want to do more of those."

Hermione said, "Of course I do. They're so much fun. I like them."

Snape replied, "No, you like your friends and you do extra credit assignments when your friends don't have time for you."

Hermione thought about it and had a hard time disagreeing. She asked, "How did you figure that out?"

Snape said, "I'm smarter than the average caterpillar. I admit that I was thrilled about Harry and Ron being expelled for a month. However, it stopped being amusing, after a few days. My dislike for them is petty and pettiness eventually fades away. Your desire for extra work is petty too so it'll fade away, but your feelings will last forever."

Hermione replied, "Wow, I wasn't expecting you to say that."

Snape responded, "I was just saying random nonsense."

Hermione smirked and said, "Yeah right. You pretend to dislike the students, but you want them to succeed."

Snape replied, "Even though I think you, Harry, and Ron are a trio of troublemaking punks, I wish you the best."

During the second week, Hermione really missed Harry and Ron and felt bored. Although she still enjoyed her reading, her days started feeling mundane, bland, and nothing special. She realized that she needed Harry and Ron around, to keep her life interesting and fun. She started getting a mopey look on her face.

One night, Hermione tried to fall asleep, but she heard chaotic sounding footsteps. It reminded her of all the times Harry and Ron left their rooms, when they weren't supposed to. Thinking about those memories made Hermione smile. It was the first time, in days, that she smiled.

Hermione was getting so desperate for a friend to talk to, that she walked by Draco Malfoy, in the hallway, and said, "Hi Draco."

Draco Malfoy replied, "Hi Hermione. What do you want?"

Hermione responded, "I was wondering if you'd like to be friends. I know that we have our differences, but I think we could form a strong friendship."

Draco had an amused look on his face, while saying, "Hermione, that is the most absurd thing, that's ever been suggested to me."

Hermione went back to her room, while feeling ashamed. She started reading her sixty first book of the month, while hoping the month would end soon.

On the last day of the month, Hermione heard a knock on her door. She opened the door and saw Harry and Ron. She was so excited to see them, that she gave them a big hug. She said, "I'm so glad that you're back."

Ron replied, "I thought you would be dreading our return."

Hermione said, "Come on, Weasley. I'm your friend, not your rival."

Harry asked, "How was your month?"

Hermione said, "One of the worst school months I've ever had. I was bored, lonely, and reading was the only fun part."

Snape walked by and said, "Welcome back."

Harry asked, "Did you miss us?"

Snape said, "I missed you, as much as bats miss clowns." He frowned at them and walked away. Despite that, he was secretly glad that they were back.

Harry looked back at Hermione and said, "Sounds like your month was kind of rough."

Hermione replied, "It sure was. I'm assuming that you and Ron had a similar month."

Harry said, "I had a pretty good month, aside from being cold every night."

Ron said, "It was a nice month."

Hermione felt embarrassed for admitting how lonely and bored she had been. She nervously said, "Actually, I had a solid month too."

Ron replied, "Yeah right. You totally missed me and you moderately missed Harry."

Hermione said, "Yes I did. Even though you guys are a little eccentric and immature, I couldn't ask for two better friends. Even though we don't share some of the same interests, we all like each other and that's what's important." Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione gave her friends another hug and looked forward to a better month.


End file.
